sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Death Notify
| director = Herman Yau | producer = Stephen Shiu, Jr. | writer = | screenplay = Philip Yung | story = | based on = | starring = Louis Koo Francis Ng Julian Cheung Pakho Chau Myolie Wu | narrator = | music = | cinematography = | editing = | studio = China 3D Digital Entertainment | distributor = | released = | runtime = | country = Hong Kong | language = Cantonese | budget = | gross = US$16 million }} 'Death Notify' is an upcoming Hong Kong action mystery thriller film directed by Herman Yau and starring Louis Koo, Francis Ng, Julian Cheung, Pakho Chau and Myolie Wu. Based on the Chinese novel, ''Death Notice, by Zhou Haohui, production for the film began in April 2018. Plot In Hong Kong, a vigilante serial killer leaves death notices, stating when and how he will murder a victim. Even if the victim reports it to the police and receives protection, the killer can easily break through and execute them. In response, the police set up a special task force and reveals a major conspiracy hidden behind. Cast *Louis Koo *Francis Ng *Julian Cheung *Pakho Chau *Myolie Wu *Chrissie Chau *Timmy Hung *6-Wing *Justin Cheung *Babyjohn Choi *Tony Hung *Raymond Chiu *Ray Lui Production Development The project was first announced at the 2016 Hong Kong Filmart by China 3D Digital Entertainment as a film adaptation of the Chinese hovel, Death Notice by Zhou Haohui. The film was slated to begin production during the same year with a budget of ¥100 million (US$16 million) and Philip Yung attached as director. On 6 April of the same year, it was reported that the film will star Aaron Kwok, Louis Koo and Julian Cheung. News for the project did not surface until Zhao Haohui posted on his Sina Weibo in February 2018 stating a film adaptation of his novel will begin shooting in July of the same year with Koo, Cheung, Francis Ng and Pakho Chau confirmed to star. The project was later promoted at the 2018 Hong Kong Filmart on 21 March, where it was attended by director Herman Yau, cast members Koo, Ng, Cheung, Chau, Myolie Wu and Justin Cheung. While Yung was no longer attached as director, he remained as the film's screenwriter. Filming Filming for Death Notify began in April 2018. On 16 April at 6:00 AM, filming of a firearm shootout scene took place in an apartment building in Sham Shui Po, where cast members Ng, Cheung, Wu and Babyjohn Choi. However, at 11:00 AM, an object at the back stairs of the building caught on fire, and the entire cast and crew, along with residents of the apartment, had to evacuate. Filming resumed at the location 13 minutes after firefighters put out the fire before ending is shoot at 6:00PM. On 2 May 2018, filming took place at the Lei Yue Mun Park and Holiday Village, where the film's production start ceremony was also held with director Yau and cast members Koo, Ng, Cheung, Wu, Chrissie Chau, Timmy Hung, 6-Wing, Justin Cheung, Babyjohn Choi and Tony Hung present. There, Koo also revealed that he will be portraying four roles in the film, where he will be wearing different makeup for each of them which requires four to five hours to put on. References Category:Hong Kong films Category:Upcoming films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:2010s mystery films Category:Hong Kong action thriller films Category:Mystery thriller films Category:Police detective films Category:Vigilante films Category:Serial killer films Category:Cantonese-language films Category:Films directed by Herman Yau Category:Films based on thriller novels Category:Films based on mystery novels Category:Films based on Chinese novels Category:Films set in Hong Kong Category:Films shot in Hong Kong